My name is Holmes Agent Sherlock Holmes
by Pinxku
Summary: Sherlock is a secret agent that works as a consulting Detective in Scotland Yard. One day someone tries to kill him on the crime scene. AKA This is how Yard found out he is an agent.


**Sherlock is a secret agent that works as a consulting Detective in Scotland Yard.**

**One day someone tries to kill him on the crime scene.**

**AKA**

**This is how Yard found out he is an agent.**

Sherlock is a secret agent that works as a consulting Detective in Scotland Yard on his free time cause pretending to be a normal human being with a normal job and stupid mind is so boring.

Nobody except the agency knows about his secret job and he is planning in on also keeping it like that.

What Sherlock is also is Bored. So very bored. He hasn't gotten an assignment in ages and it's driving him nuts. But life is so disappointing sometimes so he has to settle for a case Lestrade has given him.

Ridiculously easy case if he might add. The murderer was obviously the brother of the victim. The marks on the back of the shirt and shampoo was an obvious hint.

So here he is alone for once since John had to go to work at the clinic today(Boring). Ready to tell Lestrade how obvious the murderer was when he senses someone watching him.

"I mean look at how-" he starts but stops when he feels the eyes of someone on him. His shoulders tense, eyes sharpen and he goes rigid as he searches for the watcher.

"Sherlock you alright mate?" Lestrade asks looking up searching for the reason Sherlock had stopped.

"What's wrong with you fre- Aaaaaa!"

A bullet pierces through the air. Sherlock pushes Donovan out the way with lightning speed landing on the ground. He grunts as he impacts the ground and feels the bullet gracing his shoulder. He rolls on swirly back up looking where the bullet came and brings out his own pistol that he hides in his jacket.

Lestrade has also taken out his own gun but before he can comment on Sherlocks, Sherlock spots the assailant on the far corner of the room.

It feels like everything freezes for a moment. Sherlock assets the assailant. Guy, short, young around 25-30, wearing a black hoodie, gloves, a pistol, and a knife on the left booth.

They both spring into action. Guns knocked away leaving. Swift kicks and punches.

Punch, punch, Block, dodge, punch, kick, knife, punch, flip, punch

This man is good. But I'm better.

Adrenalin pumping in his veins he fights landing a well-timed punch on the man's stomach and flipping him to the ground with a swift kick. He picks up his pistol and kicks his attacker.

Quickly pointing a gun at the man they both freeze once again breathing heavily as they stare at each other.

"Why are you here?" He asks coldly voice void of emotion face a crafted mask of nothing.

"I am here to make you suffer. And it's already too late. We got one already. Master his regards Agent" and before Sherlock can stop him. The man bites down and in a few seconds, he starts to seize until he falls limp.

"Cyanide. He's dead." Sherlock searches the body but finds nothing. He straightens and is facing a bunch of wide-eyed Scotland traders staring at him in disbelieve.

"What the fuck?" Donovan screeches looking at him as he pockets his pistol with a sigh.

Before Sherlock can say anything a black car races in the scene. The door opens and Mycroft steps out.

"Brother it seems like you made a quite a mess as always." He said looking around.

"I mean look at yourself even managed to get shot. Tsk tsk, You are getting rusty Agent Holmes" Another voice more female coming from behind Mycroft. A voice Sherlock knew well.

"Director." He says automatically straightening himself a bit and cooling his features back to the bored mask.

"Merely a graze I assure you director, " he continues.

"Mmm, we got a hint of an attack against you. Tho you seemed to have handled it well there was another attack against your friend Doctor Watson. We managed to catch the attacker before the incident and are interrogating him right at this moment. Your friend is fine by to way. We moved fast so He didn't see us or his attacker."

Sherlock nods at this.

" I'm sorry hang on agent what? Can someone explain please?" Lestrade shouts gun still in hand look of pure confusion on his face.

"Right. Grey-" "Greg" "- Greg I believe you people need an explanation so listen now cause I'm Only going to say this once..."

**One Explanation Later...**

"So you're an agent?"

"Yes, that what I Just told you did you not listen at all?" Sherlock snaps getting vastly annoyed and bored at this conversation.

"And we would enjoy very much that this Conversation wouldn't be leaked to third parties" Mycroft Continues before Sherlock could continue.

"Unless you want to disappear forever cause we can do that.." "Brother!" "It's True!"

"Well, it's true yes so if that would be all. Agent- 'Nod' - have a good day." And with that, the director disappears back into the car. Mycroft following after a quick nod to the everybody. They take the body with them.

They all stood and watch as they took their leave. an awkward atmosphere settling on everybody.

"Will you tell John?" Lestrade finally asks uncertainty breaking the silence.

Sherlock looks up at him in thought before nodding.

"I suppose I have to now that you lot know."

"Well good luck with that mate."

"Thank you now shall we get back to the case?" Sherlock Claps and turns back. Yard staring at him in disbelief once again.

"So like was about to say..." He starts. The atmosphere remains awkward. He knows he is getting glanced from the Yarders sometimes. Finally, he gets to leave this surprising turned case. He calls up a taxi and goes home Not looking forward to the talk he is about to have with his blogger.

**I've always wanted to write an agent Sherlock fix!**

**I've never done fights before so hopefully it was okay**

**This was gonna be so different actually but I'm kinda happy how this worked out.**

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.**

**Comments and kudos fuel me! (Like really they do)**

**Also, Come say hi or give prompts on Tumbler name is Pinxku22**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
